Shattering of a Broken Heart
by Fluffystuff1337
Summary: This is my first story so be nice. It's about Ichigo of course but it's a darker side. a story when everything falls apart fast and is full of heart break and vengeance. I'm hoping it will be a good story and im hoping i will gain a few fans from the first chapter. Enjoy :)


Chapter 1

As Ichigo laid on his bed eyes closed he kept thinking about the events of the day. "What was that monster and why would it attack that little girl? that black haired girl as well, who was she?" Feeling a rush of cool air he opened his eyes to see a large black butterfly flutter through his open window. He turned his head watching it closely as it flew over his bed hovering over his desk. To his surprise he saw the black haired girl from earlier suddenly appeared on his desk.  
"Who...are you?" He asked her hesitantly. The girl slowly brought her hand over her sword as she gently glided off the desk and landed gracefully on his bedroom floor. "Who are you? What do you want?" Ichigo exclaimed in a panicked voice as he backed against the wall next to his bed.  
Paying no attention to the boys words she stepped forward grabbing the hilt of her weapon. "It's near by" she said as she took another step forward.  
"What the are you talking about?!" She heard as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as she flew forward into the closet door.  
"I said who the hell are you?!" Ichigo yelled at the girl now laying face first into the closet as he lowers his leg after driving his heel into the back of her head.  
"You can see me?" the girl said as she quickly turned her head towards the boy with orange hair. "Rather, how did you kick me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I can see you." Said Ichigo as the girl stands up in front of him.  
"You are the boy that was in town earlier aren't you?" The girl asked.  
"You just realized that?"He answered irritated.  
"This is strange. You were able to see me and touch me. Ordinarily no one should be able to see me." Explained the girl as she examined the boys face.

"What the hell are you..." Ichigo tried to say as he brought up his right leg to strike the girl once again. The girl quickly leaped into the air, kicked off the boys foot and lunged over his head, striking his head forcing it forward into the ground, gracefully landing behind ichigo.

"Damn you.." said Ichigo as the girl interrupted "Very well, I shall tell you. I am a soul reaper."

The boy got up and asked "What is a soul reaper?" The girl quickly replied "We come from the soul society to vanquish evil spirits." The boy looks at her puzzled and sits there thinking.

After a few minutes the boy looks up at the girl and gets her attention " So you're a soul reaper?"

"Yes."  
"And you come from the soul society?"  
"Yes"  
"And you come here to vanquish evil spirits?"  
"Yes." The girl replies annoyed.  
"I'll believe you..THERE IS NO WAY ILL BELIEVE THAT!" yells Ichigo.  
"You fool! You see ghosts but don't believe in soul reapers?" the girl exclaimed.  
"Of course." says the boy "I've never seen a soul reaper before and I don't believe in anything I can't see."  
"You are seeing me right now." said the girl. "I'll admit you aren't human But go play soul reaper somewhere else. Got that little pipsqueak?"

"You just had to say it..." she said under her breath. "Bakudo number 1 sai!" the girl yelled as she moved her fingers in an odd motion across his body and quickly pulling her hand away to the side as ichigo's arms curled around his back dropping him to the floor facing straight into the ground. "what the hell did you do to me!" he yelled at the smirking girl. "That is kido. Magic only a soul reaper can use." she replies. "Despite how I may look, I've lived nearly ten times longer than you. You called me a pipsqueak. Normally I would eliminate you but it so happens im not allowed to hurt anyone im not ordered to. Be grateful pipsqueak." She hovers her hand above her sword and quickly unsheaths it pulling it above her head and quickly starts to force it downward as Ichigo closes his eyes and yelps in fear. After a second he opens his eyes to see a pale white figure kneeling down beside him and the black haird girl. He quickly notices that the girl didn't pull her sword on him, but on the kneeling ghost. The butt of the hilt on her sword is firmly planted on the forhead of the pale figure next to him. The spot where the hilt touches the ghost starts to faintly glow blue as Ichigo hears "No please I don't want to go to the netherworld! Please don't do this!". The girl bends down closer to the ghost speaking softly as if she were speaking to a child "It's ok you're not going to the netherwold. I'm sending you to the soul society. Unlike the netherworld it is a peaceful resting place.". Ichigo watches the girl with a cute smile acrross her face watching the ghost slowly fade through the bedroom floor.

"What the hell just happened?" He exlaimed in a panicky voice.

"I sent that spirit to the soul society. It's another job soul reapers have. I will explain to you in a way even a child would understand." she told him calmly as she sat down in front of him. She quickly pulled out what looked like a notebook and markers and started to draw. After a few seconds went by she held up the notebook and showed Ichigo what she drew. The left half of the page was yellow and the other half was black. In the yellow side there was a white smiley face that resembled a happy rabbit with odd shapes and writing all around it. The other side was almost the same only the bunny like face was sad. She started to speak in a way an excited child would. "Look here. There are two types of spirits. The left ones are called wholes. They are the good spirits, the kind youve been seeing. The other half are called hollows. They feed on the good souls and also on the living souls. Do you have any qustions so far?"

"Well...why are your drawings so bad?" Ichigo said while looking at her pictures. The girl leans forward with a black marker and started to draw on his face. The end product resembled a mustache. "hey what the hell did you do to me?" Ichigo screamed as the girl began to laugh. "Soul reapers have two jobs. Guide the wholes to the soul society with a kodo. Uh a send off in your language I quess you could say, as I just did. The other is to cut down and purify every hollow soul."

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo yells as he hears a horrible heart wrenching cry.

The girl starts in "Whatever the case, there's one wondering around here somewhere.""Then hurry and get rid of it!" he impatiently tells her. "No, well for some reason I haven't been able to sense anything at all" The girl said as she lowers her head in embarrassment."It's as though a strong force is obscuring my senses.". "What the hell are you talking about? Can't you here the terrible cries?" He quickly interrupts. "Isn't that the hollow you are after?" She stares at him confused "Cries...I don't hear anything..."At that time she hears the horrible cries of the hollow that Ichigo had heard before.

The girl quickly stands up as shes pulling out her sword from its sheath. She darts past Ichigo "What the...get me out of this!" he screams at her as she passes by. She pays no attention to the helpless orange haired boy laying on the ground as she runs through the door and out of sight. A few moments later he hears a loud scream and a loud thud and then silence. His littlest sister crawls into view outside the door. In horror he sees her covered in blood as it flows out of a gaping slash across her chest. "Ichigo...please help us...whats happening to us?" she mutters as her hand slips out from under her making her fall and smack her face against the blood stained floor in front of Ichigo. "YUZU" cries Ichigo. He forces himself upward on his feet and walks to his unconscious sister. He kneels down next to the blood drenched body, tears falling from his face. He nudges his sister with his shoulder to try and wake her. "Yuzu wake up. Please wake up!" after trying to get her to move after what seemed like days to him, he looked into his little sisters sweet innocent eyes. He realized, his sister was dead. There was nothing he could do. Yuzu was dead and he couldn't save her. He thought to himself for a moment as he was in shock. This was his fault. He could have done something to protect her and he wasn't there. He snapped back to reality and realized he didn't see karin.

He quickly got to his feet "KARIN!" he screamed as he ran towards the stairs not paying attention. He fell down the stairs and right before he hit the bottom of the stairs he saw the girl sword drawn facing a horrible creature. It was huge. It had a light purple color to its skin and large muscular arms. He also noticed something odd about the figure. There was a hole through its body where its heart should be. The last thing he saw before he hit the the floor was a white mask with yellow and black eyes and a large mouth with abnormally sized teeth. Ichigo hit the floor and passed out.

Ichigo woke up in a fury of tears "KARIN" he screamed as he looked around, his arms still bound behind his back. He looked up to see the girl knocked back against the wall, her sword next to him. He looked to the other side of the room and saw it. Half of his house smashed with the large hollow standing in the street holding his little sister karin. "Let me out of this!" he screamed at the wounded girl. "I... I...can't" she mumbled as she started drifting away. "I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" he screamed as he got onto his feet flexing his arms trying to break the spell with his strength. "No you can't do it! It will kill you! No human can beak free of it." she helled at him as she felt a surge of power and strength from the crying boy. She watched him in amazement. Starting from his feet to his head he started to faintly glow light blue. The current the girl felt coming from the boy got stronger and stronger until she heard him scream his sisters name once more as his arms broke free from the spell.

Ichigo lunged for the sword on the ground and he dashed towards the hollow. He ran up to it with one thing in mind. "I have to save her." He pulls the sword back to one side and leaps into the air ready to strike the creature but just before he could swing the sword the creature's hand made contact with Ichigo with a loud crunching sound forcing him to the ground next to the monster and karin. Ichigo couldn't move. He panicked but could do nothing. His right arm was broken. He watched the large figure towering above his motionless body as it raised its hand. It was the hand karin was in. Ichigo's mind froze as he saw its hand violently shake his precious sister. "STOP IT! Leave her alone! Come after me!" he cried out. The monster payed no attention to him as he raised his hand again. Ichigo watched as the evil being forced his hand down as hard as it could slamming it into the ground with a heart wrenching crushing sound. Ichigo cried as he saw karin hit the ground, blood squirting from the hollows hand. It dropped his sister and focused on him. It was his turn. "Am I going to die here? Why can't I do anything?" he kept thinking as he heard the girl yell "Take my power!".

The girl stumbled to her feet slowly limping towards him. She picks up her sword and kneels down next to him. "This is the only way you can help your sister. The only way you can live past tonight." she said to him as she brought the point of her sword to his chest. "grab my blade if you want to help them!" she demanded the young terrified boy. Ichigo raised his one and only still functioning arm and grabs the blade of her sword. "It was an honor to meet you. My name is Rukia Kuchiki." she told him. " I am Ichigo Kurosaki." he said as the sword started to glow blue. He felt a huge surge of energy and power as he took Rukia's. Rukia fell to the ground motionless. Ichigo stood up and looked at the creature. Ichigo now had a black and white robe on with a large sword wrapped in cloth strapped to his back. He drew his sword with his one arm and lunged towards the beast faster than it could react slicing its white mask in half. He landed soflty on the ground as he watched the hallow fade into black and disappear from sight.

Ichigo drops his sword and runs to his sister karin. Dropping to his knees he realizes hes to late. Karin laid there motionless drenched in her own blood with a blank face and glazed over eyes. Ichigo crawls over to Rukia as he is still sobbing for his two dead sisters. Kneeling next to rukia he notices she is pale and her robes have turned completely white instead of the black they were before. She opens her eyes"You are now a soul reaper. You have my power. Isn't this what you wanted?" she mumbled to him as she died in Ichigo's arms. He starts to sob more and more while thinking off all he has lost. Thinking about where his father has been through all of this. None of it makes sense. He looked up and noticed a faint purple light shining out of Rukia's chest.

Slowly an odd shaped object rose out of her body and hovered there. It looked like a sphere made out of flat pieces of glass. It was clear and he could see a smaller solid purple sphere inside. He lifted up his hand and touched the glass ball and to his astonishment it absorbed into his hand. He felt an odd sensation course through his body and then his broken arm cracked with a searing pain and then the pain was gone. He could now move his arm. It wasn't broken anymore.

Ichigo heard foot steps behind him. He quickly turned around into a sword piercing through his stomach forcing him to spit up blood. He looked up to the human figure. He was tall and thin. He had long black hair with silvery metal clips in it forcing his hair to part in locks. His clothing resembled Rukias but with one major difference. He had a long vest like robe over the black ones he wore. Ichigo couldn't bare the pain and torrment any longer and past out at the unknown mans feet.

Ichigo opened his eyes and could barely see. He heard foot steps again but couldn't move. Frightened, he looked towards the street. The last thing he saw before he passed out once more was a straw hat and wooden clogs.

End Of Chapter 1


End file.
